


Refracted Ties

by KumoriYami



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: When he steps through the Dragon's Gate, his hope is admittedly, to find a place to call home, but in a stroke of what could either be fate, luck or cruelty, he finds someone who he is almost certain is a different version of him... though female. Knowing that she would certainly be thrust into of the storm in the future given his own experiences, he resolves himself to do his best to help her despite his own reservations about her new supposed comrades. However, he quickly finds that this world he has found is completely unlike his own...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to get back into writing recently and I figured that I should do something I'm thinking about more often (huzzah for Heroes). For this story, I intend the Robin pairings be F!Robin/Chrom and M!Robin/Tiki... not sure about the others yet.
> 
> Was admittedly thinking about writing a Mirrorverse DA story, but settled on doing something like that for FE...
> 
> also im not very good with summaries.

Part of him felt like his heart was going to be leap out of his chest as he stood at the Dragon’s Gate. He had done everything he could hadn’t he? He had amassed an arsenal weapons and powerful spells from Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla, trained with and bested the crown princes of Nohr and Hoshido, and even helped defeat what he was certain was an early incarnation of a dark dragon after being summoned to a world that reminded him of his own, yet he was still nervous beyond belief. He was a veteran grandmaster tactician in the truest sense of the word but he still faltered when it came to making his own personal decisions regarding his own future.

As one who never had a future, one who never lived in a world with hope, and one who had seen his world’s destruction... he was scared. Scared of failure. Scared of the unknown. Scared of what he knew. Terrified if fate would cruelly recite from the same script all over again. In his heart, he knew that the newly crowned king and queen of Valla would accept him and allow him to stay - but what then? Admittedly he could live a live that he would be content with. One of peace, joy and happiness... one away from conflict and the flames of war.

For a moment he bitterly smiles as his eyes gaze upon the maelstrom of magic that connected to other worlds. The Outrealms connected to countless worlds and possibilities at different times, and he knew it better than most though it was most evident upon encountering Severa, Odin and Inigo in this world. Seeing those who had died early in his world, as adults in this one, brought him no small amount of joy knowing that in some world they lived instead of being slain in battle as children. It was however a bittersweet revelation since he recognized the familiarity for battle and ferocity in their combat skills in them that he saw within himself. Traits he too possessed but hid for the sake of his lie of being an amnesiac in this world he had somehow found himself in, and unfortunately knew that they only came about from the desperate struggle to survive. Perhaps the world that they hailed from was unlike his with its skies dyed red and barren lands that smelt of ash which was still full of conflict...

Although it would be a simple matter to stay in Valla, Hoshido or even Nohr, part of him still yearned for the place he once called home, despite knowing how his had been a wasteland once he left it. Finding a similar world to his own might not even make a difference since he was a tactician whose own battles had unfortunately taught him that conflict seemed to always exist when humans were involved.

 ”...Have you decided yet?” There’s a soft smile on Anna’s face as she calls out from behind him. “The gateway can’t last much longer... even with your power.”

 ”...I know.” Seeing the familiar merchant... he can’t help but feel nostalgic. There had been an Anna he had once called friend, though he never knew what happened to her given the destruction of his world. He also couldn’t bear to ask if the Anna he knew survived given the horrors he had witnessed.

Hearing his response, her expression gave no indication of surprise, but her smile quickly became more solemn. “I guess that means that I won’t have an ear to any of the thrones of the three kingdoms.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Each of the three kingdoms had each made generous offerings for him to stay in their countries in exchange for his expertise, but he could never bring himself to accept such a offer if it meant turning away from all that he had fought for. “I guess... I always knew that I’d be leaving.”

“Yep. You still have unfinished business... and as long as it remains that way, you’ll keep looking for that one thing that just can’t be bought.” Judging from her behaviour, the merchant likely long concluded that his decision would be the one he was making now. He’d have to work on making his emotions less obvious in the future... “Just promise that you’ll always buy something from one of my sisters if you ever make it.”

“That almost felt philosophical until I heard heard your reminder, but don’t worry I will. And every time I venture out into the Outrealms” Despite saying so, he knew that this Anna was genuinely worried since she knew there was no way he could just let everything go - though he had already discarded his identity long before being drawn into the Invisible Kingdom. As he secured the tomes to the small shelf on his back and readjusted the weapons compartment along with his other supplies, he brought out a small pouch of gold coins and jewels and quickly tossed it to the merchant. “At least let me pay this fare alright?”

Having anticipated her protest of giving money, which she seemed to somehow instinctively catch in the air, Anna’s brows furrowed though she thankfully didn’t add anything. It put a small smile on his face knowing the fact that Anna was seemingly able to immediately identify valuables was still the same. 

He let out a deep breath to take in his last look of the sky above the world he was in. Before coming to the Invisible Kingdom, such beauty could only be read about. Promising himself that he would commit the sight of such natural beauty to him whenever he went, he stepped back towards the Dragon’s Gate. It would collapse in about two minutes even if he supported it with more magic. “Thanks again Anna.”

Closing his eyes after seeing her nod, he reached out towards the Dragon’s Gate and let himself get pulled in.

 


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes immediately concentrate as he feels a breeze of wind against his face. The air smelled.... familiar in a way, but what gratified him was how he could sense the breath and vitality of life around him. Although he found himself emerging from the Dragon’s Gate above a field, he didn’t feel the slightest bit worried though his body reacted on instinct sooner than his mind, vaguely acknowledging how he was descending towards a field as his gaze fell upon two figures before him.

One was obviously in pain as they groaned with the upper half of their face was being grabbed by the other, who was seemingly lifting them up off their feet through sheer strength while utilizing some sort of magic he did not recognize but felt was oddly familiar. They both were hooded and wore a cloak which matched his exactly...

Watching the scene unfold before him, he barely acknowledged how the victim sounded like a young woman as he pulled out his Thunder tome. He had initially brought along a relatively weak tome mainly due to his concerns regarding him displaying his true strength despite his own inventory constraints, but it was also the safest to use right now.

His spell materializes almost effortlessly with no problems on his part, but his mind immediately sharpens as he gets a better look at the attacker and victim just as his feet touch the ground.

“You dare?!” Part of his was honestly surprised to hear the same voice as the one that had just been in paint a moment ago yell at him the woman’s victim fell to the ground as she dodged her attack, her hood flying off from the movement, revealing a woman with black hair and red eyes...

Putting himself between her and her victim as quickly as possible, for the first time... he felt bewildered. She felt like him.... but like her magic, it was darker.

_ Much darker.  _

“I don’t care who or what you are, but I promise I won’t miss next time.” Although he said such a thing, he could feel his body had magic had been negatively impacted by his journey as it wasn’t his first time experiencing such a thing. Still, his state would not deter him from action, as he took up a defensive stance.

The woman glared across from him glared but judging from her unwilling expression, he could tell it was unlikely that she’d be taking any further actions. “You will pay for this later.”

As he made a mental note to investigate the differences between this person and him in the future, his eyes did not come off her until she was completely out of his sight.

Only when he was sure that she was does he relax and turn the to the still unconscious woman, carefully pulling back her hood. While she still had the same black hair he did, her face matched her attacker’s and her hand.... Was she this world’s version of him?

While he could only make educated guesses about her since she bore the same Brand he did, though it was on her right as opposed to his left hand, he was still uncertain as to why she’d have a doppelganger who’d attack her unless this world was more different than he thought it would be....

Still, it was also fair to say that there he had no knowledge of such events in his world given the life he had if something similar occurred, or perhaps such an event befell someone else he had known...

There was a bitter smile on his face as he examined the woman’s Brand. There was a high possibility that she’d be thrown into battle after battle once someone identified her talents if they were anything like his, but part of him was unsure if he should even interfere with the fates or even her supposed destiny.

Frankly speaking, he despised conflict, and while he could certainly keep her safe and hidden away from the world, away from bloodshed and the flames of war, he was genuinely worried her absence could cause even greater as he thought about his own experiences... Experiences that led him to discard everything he once was, including his identity, in order to live and survive in the Outrealms.

 _If she wasn’t strong enough_....

...In that scenario, he’d be drafted into fighting anyway out of necessity.

Comforting himself with such a thought as he sighed and considered such a scenario, he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill for the lie he settled on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidentally posted chp 5 before 3 and 4 when it wasn't even complete. whoops.

Robin had a rather nervous expression on her face as she walked through the forest right outside of Ylisttol as her hands clutched worn piece of parchment in her hands. It was the only thing she had that she could use to identify that she had someone who knew her...

“Robin... you might want to ease up on that letter. You could damage it.” Princess Lissa’s voice sounded slightly anxious as she called out to her as she sent her a worried look alongside Frederick and her brother, Prince Chrom.

Hearing the princess, Robin nodded a bit sheepishly since she had no idea that the siblings were royalty until extremely recently and was slightly worried that she’d risk doing something that could provoke their ire... 

To add even more unnecessary pressure, Prince Chrom had already acknowledged her tactical skills abilities, knowledge that she had no idea how she obtained, whom she was all but certain that he was genuinely interested in her next course of action since it seemed that the Shepherds lacked a resident tactician and strategist...

While it was true she was grateful to the prince for finding her and bringing her to the capital, she felt... guilty about the idea about just leaving him which only caused Robin to be more worried than she needed to be. The prince had even talked of introducing her to the Exalt... which truly didn't help her current state of mind. 

“Sorry. I’m just worried. I mean... what if he isn’t there anymore?” The parchment and ink were both faded so it was very possible that the writer was no longer waiting....

“If he’s family, I don’t doubt he’ll be waiting for you.” The prince speaks in a gentle voice to which she nods to. “The signs and markers were just where he said they’d be anyway so at the very least he probably left you a message if he had to go.”

“That’s... true.” Her letter outlined some very detailed instructions if she wanted to find her brother, as accordingly his words. Still it felt better to hear such a thing out loud. “...Thank you Chrom.”

“What’s next anyway?” They had already looked for a literal sign carved out of magic on a brick on a tavern with a red roof near the city’s gates, looked for another magic circle just outside the city which they had to wait for sunset to appear, and now they were simply wandering in the direction that had previously been pointed out to them from that magic circle, which namely had been into the forest they were now in. From what Robin had assumed, they were still likely going in the right direction as there were occasional arrows carved into several of the trees they had passed by.

“I’m not sure...?” Although she was certain that Frederick the rightly Wary was not keen on the royals accompanying her , she hardly paid attention to his displeasure as they found themselves suddenly in a clearing despite how they literally had seen nothing but trees a few steps ago. “Amazing... this is an illusion?” At the center of the clearing was a campfire which showed very recent signs of usage...

Seeing the prince and Frederick both tightening their grips on their weapons, the princess’ eyes were filled with a mix of worry and disbelief at the situation unfolding around them. They probably didn’t exactly want to say that it was less than ideal to have Ylisse’s royalty in a secluded location that was hidden from sight due to some form of magic... “Do you think that guy is still here Robin?”

“Indeed he is princess.” Robin can’t help but feel her jaw drop as she turns, seeing the hooded figure step out from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I was almost worried that you wouldn't come, Robin." Pulling back the hood of his cloak which seemed to match hers exactly, he showed a gentle but complicated expression. “...Exactly how did you end up being accompanied by Ylissean royalty?”

There was an obvious look of concern in the man’s red eyes as his gaze met hers. He looked a bit older than she did, though not by much, and he had the same matching black hair. His gaze however turned hostile as he looked at the others. “They weren’t forcing you to do anything were they?”

“No, Chrom and Lissa...” Seeing such an honest but resolute expression had Robin at a loss for words. If it came down to it, she knew he would undoubtedly fight if something unfavourable was mentioned for her sake. The idea that he'd be taking such action as if it were natural however genuinely made Robin feel happy in knowing that there was someone in the world who she could rely on. 

“We found Robin alone with no memory to speak of. Prior to returning to Ylisstol, she told us of your letter and how you were someone who knew her, which is why we’re here now.” Frederick spoke in a surprisingly calm tone despite how he was still visibly annoyed... and had become increasingly so after each indicator they passed.

“To keep her with you... or to keep her safe?” In her own mind, Robin did not think that the man’s words were an unjust accusation given her knowledge of the Shepherd’s circumstances, but Frederick unfortunately did not seem to think so.

“You-!”

“Fredrick.” Putting his hand out as if to hold back his knight, Chrom maintained a composed expression, and judging from the way measured red eyes were watching, he was likely testing them for their reactions. “It’s a fair question. To answer your question I can swear, as Prince of Ylisse, we only accompanied Robin to ensure her safety, and well... strange things happened after we found her. I will not however deny that I could use someone with Robin’s skills by my side.”

“I see. Thank you for your honesty prince.” As he spoke, Robin could practically feel the air get less heavy, causing her to wonder if he had prepared to strike with magic all along. His idea however of being already prepared to attack at a moment's notice however was a very good idea in case something went wrong. “I suppose introduction are in order now then. You may call me Aeron. I’m Robin’s older half-brother... and unfortunately, it pains me to say that I cannot offer much insight into who you are before your... amnesia. We grew up separately, only exchanging letters every so often through merchants since neither of us stayed in one place for long.”

“Oh.” To her own surprise, Robin found it... odd how she wasn’t bothered how Aeron couldn’t tell her much about her as she had already accepted her memory loss. She however did not miss the implications of his words. “Would you be willing to tell me what you do know later then?”

“Of course. Anything for my little sister.” Aeron had a slightly bashful expression as he immediately nodded with a small smile. “Though would you prefer to do that here or elsewhere?” 

“Elsewhere is probably better.” Truthfully she wouldn’t mind camping out again, but Robin couldn’t refuse the idea of a real bed to sleep on after the day’s events. After seeing those undead creatures and a person speaking of a dark future, she wanted nothing more than to relax, if even a little bit.

“I can book an inn if you’d like Robin. There’s a nice place nearby that I know of which serves up great bear jerky and even better stew that I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”

“Um... Would you like to stay with the Shepherds Aeron? You won’t need to worry about paying and you can eat with us tonight!” Princess Lissa’s voice sounded extremely nervous as she interrupted their conversation to which Aeron smiled wryly to. "Of course Robin can stay too!"

“If it’s no trouble then, princess.” If no one had said anything... Robin was almost sure that her half-brother would have simply ignored how the other party was royalty despite being in their presence.... and he did so again as he turned to her. "Well then Robin.... I suppose we have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

“Checkmate.” Aeron smiled wryly as Robin’s forces were once again defeated over their current field of battle in the Shepherd’s mess hall. He had to admit... it was enjoyable testing his wits against hers. She was more than capable with her tactics, a fact which genuinely surprised him knowing her lack of experience, and it showed. She had improved steadily after reviewing every game they played together.

Robin looked as if she was pouting as her gaze concentrated on the board between them. ”...You know for someone who claims they’ll go easy on a beginner, you really don’t mean that at all.”

“When the wager is for dessert, anything is fair play.” Seeing Robin’s indignant gaze as he seized her honey cake, moving it over to his side of the plate they were sharing truly made him feel like a villain. Still, he had already decided he was going to split it, but she didn’t need to need to know that... yet.

While they had talked for hours into the night over their games, most of that time had been about tactics. They had of course, discussed the events which happened to Robin after Chrom finding her and a bit of his supposed knowledge of Robin after they arriving at the Shepherd’s garrison and prior to eating dinner, but he informed her beforehand that he wouldn’t be speaking of the less pleasant topics today, and only in private. Still Aeron had to admit... this identity he had forged was making him... happy. Part of him honestly felt guilty for how easily Robin had accepted his lie about them being half siblings, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit the idea of having a younger sister... no, a family, appealed to him since he never truly had anyone close to him before. Circumstances had made that simply impossible and too dangerous.

Disregarding how he was unsure to interact with other Shepherds who bore the faces of ghosts who he knew completely different from thse the from the people in is worl, and hopefully were also completely different, he felt oddly silly knowing that just spending time with Robin was putting a smile on his face. It was genuinely the first time he could remember being so happy, which unfortunately felt like a lifetime ago...

He however, still didn’t exactly know what he wanted to do since he truly felt conflicted in knowing that Robin had her own life that he didn’t want to impose upon but wanted to keep her out of harm’s way. The concept of destiny was a bitter medicine to swallow given the history of his world and his own personal experiences.

“....One more game? Please?” Robin's expression was somewhere between half pleading and half sulking when she watches him put away the pieces. If it was earlier in the day... he would have most certainly given in to her request again.

“You said that last game you know... and the game before that.” Aeron can’t help but laugh as he watches Robin’s eyes dart away from his, knowing full well what he said was true. They had played over half a dozen games already, even drawing crowds while they did though they largely ignored such attention. “Besides, young lady, you should get some sleep.”

“Ugh...” As she sighed, Aeron carefully split his spoils of war in two, handing a piece of cake to her which caused Robin to adopt a look of resignation as she accepted his ‘payment.’ “...Fine then.”

“We can play again tomorrow.” Hearing those words, she smiles as she immediately nods. It was refreshing to know that Robin was thirsty for strategic knowledge despite having interacted with her for less than a day.

“Good night... big brother.” As he saw Robin off with a smile, Aeron felt himself lightly rubbing his jaw. It was truly strange for him to be... emotional and talk this much, but such feelings were not unwelcome knowing how long it had been since he showed any willingness for any degree of social interactions. Out of the corner of his eye however he saw a figure which quickly prompted Aeron to adjust his expression.

“Prince Chrom, is there something I can help you with?” Taking the initiative to speak, however unwilling he was, Aeron knew that he had to resign himself to the circumstances. The prince had already tried introducing him and Robin to his Exalted elder sister, which Aeron had promptly refused while using exhaustion as an excuse. It was a little too obvious to see what he wanted from them.... 

“Do you have time to talk Aeron?” As the prince had a wry smile on his face, it was likely he already noticed the obvious discomfort Aeron had when speaking with any of the Shepherds. The mess hall was thankfully devoid of any other presence save theirs, and most of the Shepherds he had seen had already retired for the night.

“What do would you like to talk about?” Although difficult, he still maintains a polite and cordial tone when speaking to the prince. As the prince hadn’t tried drafting Robin into the Shepherds, Aeron had resolved to at least be polite when he interacted with Chrom and the Shepherds... even if he found it extremely difficult to interact with them given his cautious attitude.

“You’re not very good with people are you?”

“Not really. I’ve lived most of my life alone and far away from people. Humans tend to move towards conflict, and I’ve done my best to stay away from any of that...” Aeron’s words lined up exactly with the ones he gave to Robin to explain what he ‘knew’ of her circumstances, but they were unfortunately true and extremely likely in her case. “For the same reasons, I knew Robin lived on the move as well, though I cannot claim to know her exact situation.... Anyway, I admit I don’t easily accept others since as a tactician myself... I prefer to develop bonds with others slowly to create understanding - such is how I work with soldiers.”

“Your’re a tactician as well?” The prince’s eyes widened at that. From what Aeron understood of Robin’s earlier conversations with the prince and princess, the Shepherds were lacking in the strategy department.

“What can I say? Robin and I share similar interests.” Aeron wore a self-depreciating smile as he casually revealed such a fact. It was better to reveal a few cards when negotiating then none at all if he was going to create a scenario for more favourable conditions for himself and Robin. “Anyway prince - what did you wish to talk about?”

”Would you and Robin... be willing to accompany me to Ferox?” The prince’s demeanour looked as if knew already knew that he was hardly keen on the idea of accompanying him or the Shepherds anywhere, though it was largely owed to how Aeron kept on expecting a blade at every turn. "...It's for the war against Plegia."

While Aeron had anticipated the question from the prince, he found that he was still aggravated upon hearing it even if he didn’t show it. Closing his eyes, Aeron took a few moments to compose himself. “Show me that you are a leader worthy of my ability before I consider your request in a duel. I will never lend my sword too anyone who can’t hold their own against me... much less allow Robin.”

”...I understand.” Seeing as the prince had a resolute expression on his face forced Aeron to at the very least acknowledge that this person met his barest standards for a commander he was willing to follow into battle. The willingness to do whatever it took was all but gone in his own world which had forced Aeron to become someone he was not out of necessity. ”....Do you want to do this now or later?”

“Now. It would be inconvenient to have spectators and I’d prefer not to have Robin watch. Plus... I think I heard you say that your Shepherds would be marching tomorrow.” It was hardly a subtle hint of the dire need facing Ylisse and the Shepherds that had been repeatedly dropped upon reaching the garrison, though Aeron unfortunately knew that it was likely continuously mentioned to remind the Shepherds’ own members of the urgency.

“Yeah... not to mention if Lissa and Frederick saw... they’d definitely make us stop.” As the two of them made their way over to the training grounds Aeron entertained the idea of using his personal blade, though that was quickly dropped that idea after considering the possible implications if someone recognized it, unlikely as it was. If anything, he didn’t want anyone to see that sword...

“So how should we do this?” Although the training grounds were empty, Aeron knew there were still guards nearby since their location was practically at the Ylissean Royal Castle. If he caused a ruckus, this unnecessary attention would be acceptable.

“Best of one bout... It’s best not to drag this on... and to use real blades since this will be an actual fight.”

After the decision was made, the prince hands him a silver sword which Aeron tentatively swings. It was a balanced blade but unfortunately unsuited for his magic. Still, that does not stop him from taking out one of his talismans and attaching it to the weapon so that he can push magic into the sword.

Once Aeron could feel a faint aura of magic and see the faint flickering of black light around the sword, Aeron properly grips the weapon. It’s been far too long since imbuing a weapon with magic so using a talisman made it less likely to result in too much magic being used.

“For simplicity’s sake, if one of us steps out of the boundaries, it’ll be counted as a loss.” As he spoke, Aeron pulled out a tome and quickly carved the faint outline of a six metre circle around them before putting it back into his cloak. Aeron’s voice is quiet as his gaze turns to the night sky. The stars were the same back home... _If you’re still there... please guide my hand._

“Now... come at me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring his curiousity towards whatever Aeron had done to his blade, Chrom’s eyes focused as he immediately charged at Aeron with Falcion in hand. The man’s stance was not familiar to him, but as a swordsman, he could tell it at least looked defensive, but regardless of how he acted, Chrom knew he had to win. 

For Ylisse. For the Shepherds. For himself. For Emm and Lissa...

Although Chrom had yet to see Aeron’s skills as a tactician in an actual battle, he had seen his games with Robin where he had defeated her every single time. Even without that display however, Chrom had already acknowledged the man’s ability after witnessing whatever he had done to hide himself when Robin was looking for him, and after hearing Robin voice her disgruntled praises of her half-brother’s usage of strategy against her. If he was even half as capable in a war as Robin suggested, Aeron would be a tremendous asset to the Shepherds.  

When Chrom finally swung his sword, Aeron’s eyes remained indifferent, giving the impression that he was analyzing his every move, just as he hit Falcion, deflecting his attack with ease, but not before retaliating with five quick strikes. 

Was Aeron also a master swordsman? The small barrage aside, that move he used before was simple but no easy feat, especially with a sword he had literally just picked up. Unfortunately, Chrom was seeing such an exquisite display of swordplay from his opponent whom he needed to defeat... Judging that Aeron likely fought similarly to Miriel as she always maintained composed on the battlefield while performing shocking numbers of calculations as to best defeat to her opponent, Chrom's brow furrowed slightly as he knew that this fight would not be easy. 

Still, he remained undeterred at the challenge Aeron represented and continued his attack as his mind did his best to analyze the other's fighting style. It relied on defence but its counterattacked solely focused on making killing blows, and every strike Aeron made was directed to one of his vitals, which was admittedly strange given the environment, though it made sense when considering both a tactician's role and what they were fighting to see now. He hadn’t even taken the initiative to attack once and only made moves in response...

After what was likely not even five minutes of exchanging blows, Aeron adjusted his stance and narrowed his eyes. "Attack with the resolution to kill as if your life depended on it, Prince Chrom, or we’ll be here when the sun rises and I've already analyzed your fighting style. Show me that there is more that the crown prince of Ylisse had to offer than what I see.” From Aeron’s words and demeanour... it already seemed like the tactician was sure of his victory, and was even looking a bit disappointed. “Prove to me you have the power, will and resolution to fight, regardless if being faced with death and destruction with your family's survival at stake..."

“If you can’t even defeat me when I’m at less than even half my strength... I will simply break your sword arm and curse you so you’ll never be able to wield your blade ever again.” His tone was serious and Chrom knows that Aeron wasn’t bluffing in the slightest as the man smiles... almost evilly. With his capabilities, he could probably do as he said, and then vanish as he pleased. "Such is the price for thinking that there are no consequences for grabbing a dragon by its tail." 

After saying so, he immediately dashed forward.

\---

Aeron’s attacks were relentless, well-connected and unfortunately left Chrom very little room to manoeuvre against despite how they were obviously less powerful than his own. The way he moved spoke volume of the man’s experience and combat expertise, and it could even be argued that the way he moved was like a dance whose steps were as easy as breathing to him. Each strike was precise, fluid... and even elegant. His sword moved quickly and always came from odd angles that were almost impossible to predict which made it increasingly problematic how Aeron's strikes were all deadly. 

Just from being on the receiving end of his assault filled with Chrom with a sense of unease. Just where could he have honed such lethal skills? To Chrom’s own knowledge, most skirmishes in Ylisse... no, even in Feroxi and Plegia, in his opinion, did not create the conditions which would allow the development of such a beligerent, but almost extreme way of fighting. Not even professional mercenaries would even approach the number of moves that Aeron had that seemed designed to take life. 

_ Where in Naga’s name could Aeron have obtained such skills? _ Such a thought goes through Chrom’s mind as he fended off another of Aeron’s swings. He was almost certain that Aeron was extraordinarily familiar with death... 

Aeron’s gaze however remained oblivious to the turmoil that Chrom felt as he continued scrutinizing him. At the very least, Chrom could tell that his eyes were no longer filled with indifference despite the obvious differences in their circumstances. He still however maintained his ever present air of calmness about him as he forced him towards their arena’s boundaries.

As he adjusted his grip on Falcion, Chrom did his best to ignore his mental fatigue from enduring Aeron’s attacks. Even if he couldn’t beat him, he could still destroy his weapon. That slip of paper he attached to his silver sword made it so that it was empowered somehow able to match a divine weapon forged from Naga’s fang... though Chrom did not believe it would be indefinitely.

If he couldn’t defeat him in terms of technique, then he had to create advantages elsewhere. As if he already sensed the change in what he was going to do, Aeron slightly smiled and readied himself as Chrom began throwing all his strength into his attacks. 

Aeron had been certainly been telling the truth about him being in a weakened state given how little strength he felt whenever he was forced to block an attack instead of deflecting or evading them so it was at least an area that Chrom could take advantage of... 

The result is almost a bit too immediate as Chrom begins ignoring Aeron himself and his less fatal attacks, and instead focusing on the man’s sword. After taking several heavy blows, Aeron was gradually pushed back as the two moved back towards the centre of the ring, and Chrom could see the opponent’s arms visibly shake a bit when their swords clashed. 

“I suppose this much is enough and is to be expected...” Aeron’s murmuring was extremely quiet and were it not for Chrom straining his senses to observe any and all changes he’d likely have missed his words, but seeing Aeron close his eyes while shaking his head greatly confused him as he then waved his hand. 

_ What is he talking about? _

As if directly answering his surprise, Chrom saw an extremely bright light fill his vision, and he had no choice but to look away, but his body instinctively stopped moving when he felt the sensation of metal against his neck. “You’ve lost, prince.”

When the light died down, Chrom could make out the image of a sword shining as light flickered off while the one wielding looked as if everything had gone according to plan as his eyes recovered from the sudden light. “You are... wonderfully naive if you believe that an enemy will attack according to what you believe are the normal rules of battle.”

“How... did you do that?” Aeron had not once reached for a tome to wield magic as conventional wisdom dictated its usage, and Chrom himself was sure he was not fighting an illusion of some sorts as he could register strength behind each attack that was made. 

“A magic circle. It’s hardly my fault to say that you never once clearly paid attention on your surrounding environment.” While he spoke, Aeron brought out the tome from earlier and conjured up a ball of fire in his palms, one that clearly illuminated their surroundings. “I carved the circle when we started, and the rest... was drawn out by my own movements. Of course, a magic circle of this size that’s improperly drawn will only really be able to be used once and only for doing something extremely trivial like this that lacks actual power.”

At their feet was a myriad of odd angles and lines connected together that didn't once reach the edge of the circle that Aeron had drawn earlier and while it lacked the traditional structure a normal magic circle had, it still resembled what was necessary for a spell. Chrom's brows furrowed as he sheathed Falcion while Aeron lowered his weapon, though once he removed that slip off of his sword, it instantly crumbled in his hands. Perhaps none of the Shepherds would have thought of using such a tactic in the middle of a fight, though it might be accurate to say that none of them would have been able to. 

"In war.... I don't doubt that there will be things that you'll fail to notice, but you should at least consider the possibility of additional schemes being used beneath the surface of what is presented though that might not be so obvious since it's highly likely that your enemies will play fair, prince. From what I've heard of this King Gangrel... you should always consider and prepare for the worst scenarios." The impromptu counsel given in a tone that unfortunately resembled Frederick's causes Chrom to seriously nod but given the way Aeron sounded, it was likely that this was the only advice he was going to give. "As such in times of war...I despise those who act without consequences, hence my earlier threat, as it puts themselves and their comrades in greater danger... especially since I myself look for resolution, perseverance, attitude and wisdom when I evaluate commanders and subordinates. Your ability to be headstrong and face any challenge undaunted might serve you well right now, and although it's true that you've shown me some of the aspects I'm looking for....as it stands right now... you do not have my sword, and I am unable to formally join the Shepherds." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pulled Legendary Robin (F) Grima on my first try in Heroes! now if only i was as lucky all the time...
> 
> ...also i didn't really like this chapter and rewrote it twice. not really good with fight scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin... you must always remember to carefully check your surroundings, regardless of how familiar the environment you are in may seem. Noticing differences or even changes that you or perhaps your opponent may make may decide life and death in a instant." There was a complicated look on the older woman's face as she smiled, and there were obvious signs of fatigue and sorrow in her visage. The conversations between the two were unfortunately almost always short due to their roles, so they always tried to at least converse in the morning over breakfast wherever they were... when the supplies for such a meal were secured. "As hard as it is to acknowledge, there's always the possibility of spies and assassins hiding even in what you believe to be a secure and safe location. Unfortunately... war is not kind to the naive and its consequences are cruel if it is not regarded with the utmost of caution."

"I understand." As the tactician nodded seriously, making a note in their personal and already massive tome on tactics and strategy, a soldier ran in to the mess hall, causing both their brows' to furrow.

"Robin! The captain's looking for you." Seeing and hearing the soldier call him from across the courtyard by the tree the two were sitting by, caused the tactician to sigh helplessly. "New information just came in on the enemy's movements."

"Go Robin. When word speaks of the Voice moving, it is natural for the Eyes to take notice... and that truth certainly goes both ways." Her voice sounded angry, though from their talks, he knew that her anger came about from her own helplessness at the situation. "Time is of the essence if we are to tip the scales in our favour."

"...I understand m- high priestess. Thank you for everything as always..."

\--- 

A dream...? No... a memory of the past. 

Aeron let out a hopeless sigh as he opened eyes from the tree he was sitting against in just outside of Ylisstol where the Shepherds were to meet. The environment he was in certainly played a role in him having recalled such an incident, though his own memories were unfortunately not all in order, and he knew it. Flexing his hands as he concentrated on both his body’s condition and his magic, he shook his head. It probably wasn't wise for him to spend his second night in a row staying up all night but he needed to take measures to secure his belongings and a safe house in case of emergency.... and neither did knowing the fact that he was actually staying in Ylisse right now as his pains were still too raw.

Whenever he had crossed over into entirely different worlds, it had a tremendous impact on body’s state and power and required a significant time for him to recuperate so it was better to rest at night. His best estimate was that it would take him at least a year, two maximum, for him to recover to a state he was comfortable with since he wanted a natural recovery and had long resolved to not resort to unnatural means. Despite the prolonged length of time, Aeron wasn’t too bothered since he had grown accustomed to fighting with various degrees of handicaps. 

His fight last night with the prince... Prince Chrom was a good example of that. Such was how he had been forced to live, and how he had been forced to fight. It was unfortunately true that he spent far more than a significant amount of time familiarizing how to fight without adopting the usage of power and strength, though not by choice. In his own world, if one used to much magic or even adept with certain powerful magics, it could result in cataclysmic danger one's own soldiers and allies since his enemies were ridiculously sensitive to any magic usage and would let loose their dogs of war to kill them in order to cull any future seeds of danger, regardless of how insurmountable and outrageous that task might be as some of those individuals moved between continents.

While it was also true that having a certain degree of skill and ability exposed one to same amount of danger to whomever wielded it, similarly to powerful mages, Aeron was unfortunately already in such a position when his country had been destroyed. Still, it had been the main reason why he learned extremely early that power and strength was not everything... especially as he had to seal his own magic for several years for his own safety.

After getting up and readying the few belongings he saw fit to bring with him, Aeron sighed again as he walked towards where a number of Shepherds were gathering. From the looks of it, most of them were just checking some of the various items that were thrown into their convoy as they got ready to march.

"...Aeron! You're.... here." Robin's face immediately shows itself as he moved closer, and her expression seemed both confused and relieved. Apparently the news that he defeated the prince had circulated, and Robin had accepted Chrom's offer this morning as expected. "I thought... I thought you weren't joining the Shepherds..."

"I chose my words very carefully. I might not be willing to lend the prince my sword... but I never said anything about not accompanying you." As he spoke, he gently pat her head and smiled though he was sure his own expression looked awkward while doing so. "You might think it odd to hear... but family should always stick together."

"Oh." Seeing Robin smile bashfully as she nodded, Aeron felt a pang of guilt and longing in his heart. Such words had long been etched into his heart, but he never had anyone to refer to as such. Even among his former comrades... Aeron had always maintained an arms distance with almost everyone he could since it was the only way he had to protect himself from all the death that he was required to become accustomed to as per his role as the chief strategist and tactician. "You're not... upset at me are you?"

"No. While I'm not interested with joining up with Shepherds, you are always free to make your own choices." Using the words he had prepared beforehand, Aeron showed a genuine smile seeing Robin's concern. Such was the conclusion he had come to in his fight against the prince. While it was true that he acknowledged the prince's character, and even admittedly admired how the prince was able to maintain his current naive way of thinking as Ylisse's fight with Plegia had not devolved to the level of bloodshed which Aeron had witness in his own world, he could not fight for a commander that did not have his approval.

Regardless of what happened, he was resolved only to fight on Robin's behalf and to do all he could to ensure both her happiness and safety until she found somewhere to return to that Aeron believed she would be able to unconditionally rely on. His motivations were largely owed from a self-serving desire that he had from not being able to have a place to call home, though it was true that it was his selfish wish to develop a connection to someone that wasn't one of his subordinates or only knew because they were allied associates. Still, it was also not wrong to say that his motives were not purely innocent as Aeron himself felt that part of him was being driven by the spite he held in the recesses of his heart to his world's so-called gods who seemed determined to watch him... rather his bloodline fall.

"Anyway, did you pack enough supplies? Even if there should be enough with the convoy, you should never forget to carry an adequate amount of water, food and supplies in case you get separated and for emergencies." Although Aeron was certain that he was coming across as perhaps being someone who worried to much, he was absolutely sure such behaviour was within the realm of normal for a slightly protective brother... especially as one who had personally witnessed his own allies' desperately needed supplies go up in flames. 

"Yep. You can check if you'd like... but what happened to your stuff?" Her curiosity was normal given how they'd met with him carrying an old heavily modified shelf on his back which mainly housed his extremely valuable tomes and weapons, with the latter being hidden in secret compartments alongside his partner and other personal belongings, and was now carrying a well-worn bag. While Robin did not know about the compartments themselves, that shelf did hold a few books on tactics and strategy which she had expressed interest in reading. 

"I've put them in a safe location, but I brought one of the strategy books with me. You can read the rest when we get back." They along with the rest of Aeron's belongings aside from two spell tomes he brought for his own safety had been placed in a house that he had purchased once arriving in Ylisse though the transaction itself was only finalized last night. He still however took his standard precautionary measures to conceal his belongings since he could never be too careful. The requirements of bloodline aside, the rest of the weapons and spells he had left could be used by anyone with a degree of skill and although they required a great deal of power and ability to unleash their fullest potential, their effects could still potentially cause devastation if abused. 

"Anyway here you go." Taking a number of things from his own bag and off his back, Aeron handed Robin a steel and levin sword, and an arc thunder tome. Personally he would have preferred items of better quality, but the Anna who had been informed of his existence hadn't had the time to gather them as she was busy securing the house in Ylisstol for him. He'd have to visit the Outrealms where an Anna operated some form of business later and 'accidentally forget' to bring his silver card the next time he shopped at one of their stores... 

"You got this for me? ...Thank you." Robin thankfully did not protest though she seemed a bit surprised at his actions and accepted his gifts with a smile.... He would need to properly take her shopping for actual things she wanted to buy later since he knew that this one would be accompanied by advice. 

"Just remember that having better weapons can help give you an edge in an actual fight, but more than anything, you need familiarity in order to use them properly." While Robin nodded seriously to his words he hoped she understood the underlying message of the need for training as the rest of the Shepherds had arrived for their march to Ferox, including the prince... who seemed to raise a brow at his presence though thankfully it didn't look like he was going to say anything as he addressed the other Shepherds. 

Ignoring the scene of the prince talking with Robin to explain his presence, Aeron concentrated his focus on the route towards Ferox and inhaled deeply. Even if he wasn't at his best, he could sense and smell the presence of death... meaning that perhaps there was something likely that resembled reanimated corpses on their path. While such an existence felt almost entirely different from most of the undead in Aeron's world, he could not shake the instinctive feeling that these creatures were obeying the will of others.... 

...This was going to be a long march indeed.


End file.
